


Victor Creed and Katelyn Creed Request 2

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mutants, Other, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Creed finds his daughter...much to her dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a request, if you didn't see it in the title. Hope I did alright...Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing. The OC is not mine, and Creed is owned by Marvel.

Katelyn.  
Her name was foreign to the searching man, but at the same instant so familiar to his soul. The name meant hope to the man; a purification of his past sins. Even the name itself defined what he never would be: Pure.  
The man was trudging through every kind of terrain, ever watching. All he was given was a name, and even that wasn’t helping. His search would be long, possibly without a conclusion.  
Victor Creed was looking for his daughter. Up until three days ago, he hadn’t even known of her existence, much less her name. Now he was looking, having finally escaped Magneto’s deadly grip.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The forest around her was beautiful, silent and lonely. She stood amidst the trees, waiting for her horrid curse to enfold and take hold of her. The first sign was her stomach’s cartwheels, anticipating the horrendous transformation about to occur. The second was the claws, growing sharply and painfully from her short fingernails. The pain brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back, determined to never again shed a tear over her fate.  
Katelyn was a freak a nature, as her foster parents called her behind her back. They spoke of her problem and how she defied the will of God. Ah yes, she thought, of course the good Christian family that took me in would think that something was wrong. Even Katelyn did – she hated herself for what she was. But even more so, she hated her goddamned father, for being the same as her – a mutant.  
She had heard the word before, on the television, describing people with unique abilities and startling disfigurements. Fortunately, Katelyn was able to forgo bullying due to her lack of physical abilities most of the time. Once every couple of weeks, she would leave the small town and run into the nearby forest to use her powers, ridding herself of the enormous strain it caused her to keep them bottled up.  
Today, the pain stood out from her, attacking her without getting close. Her senses sharpened and her eyes grew darker – this part she enjoyed. Her ability to see and hear everything around her made her feel queenly. But it also brought danger with it.  
The shadow announced itself, standing taller than she could have guessed, but strong. It was a man, and she immediately growled, threatening.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The resemblance was startling, like staring into some strange mirror in a funhouse. She was beautiful, but it was also terrifying to see someone so young so frightened. And the girl was – while her exterior remained fierce, she was amazingly scared of what she was.  
“Katelyn?”  
She stopped, frightened of her name spoken so questioningly and by such a stranger. She stepped back from her threatening crouch, but the tension in her body did not budge.  
“Who are you, and what do you want?” Her words were sharp, visibly stinging Victor.  
“If you are Katelyn…” he hesitated – no, he thought. I have to do this. “If you are Katelyn, then you are my daughter.”  
Shock crossed her features, bringing to life a new fear within her. “Then you’re a bastard,” she spat, turning and walking in the opposite direction, away from the town.  
“Wait!” Victor called after her. “I want to help you. I know what you’re going through, being a mutant and all. All I want to do is help you take control of your powers – after that, I’ll leave and never come back.” By the time he said this, he had blocked her way. “Deal?”  
Katelyn put her head to the side, weighing her options. She wanted desperately to control her powers, on one hand; on the other, her father was the one who abandoned her to the orphanage, leaving her with nothing but her last name: Creed.  
“There can only be a deal if this doesn’t take longer than a couple of weeks. I hate what you did to me, but more than anything I want to be rid of my powers. Controlling them is the next best thing,” she responded, speaking quickly so Victor couldn’t interrupt.  
He peeled his lips back from his teeth in a frightening smile. “Deal. By the way, the name’s Creed. Victor Creed.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next week was brutal, in Katelyn’s mind. Every day, she would meet Victor in the woods, use her powers and he would show her how to control them, how to hunt, and how to survive. Before long, the second week had gone by as well, and Katelyn showed signs of improved strength and cunning.  
“I’m proud of you, pipsqueak,” Victor used the nickname naturally, as if he had been with her all her life. She was warming to him, but was still quite distant.  
“Whatever you say, Victor. Hey, it’s been two weeks now. Are we done training?” Katelyn asked, part of her afraid that this man would truly leave. Victor only laughed.  
“Training never stops, Katelyn. I’ve been training my entire life, and I’ve still got tons to learn. If you want, I can stay and teach you a little longer. Maybe even get an apartment, a job, become part of the town…” he gave her a side-long glance, wondering if he would be allowed. He wanted so desperately to get to know his daughter in more than just the daily training – he wanted to be her father.  
Katelyn thought, wondering what it would be like. Would she be allowed to stay with him? Did she really want this, after all her father had supposedly done to her? Victor had told her the first day that he had only heard of her existence a few days before, and had been out searching for his new daughter. Katelyn felt hesitant, but confidently gave her answer.  
“Alright, you can.” Victor gave a whoop, jumping into the air. “But on a trail period, okay? I’ve never had a dad, but I want to see how it goes…”  
“I know, pipsqueak. I’ll be just within reach, but not too close.”  
They smiled at each other, ready to learn what it was like to truly belong, to have a family.


	2. Bonus: Fight Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn shows off her knew skills. Victor breaks some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was a secondary request, and now it's done! So sorry its taken so long.

The air between them was solidifying as energy and adrenaline struck them like Tesla coils. Both were stiff, unwavering, each awaiting the other’s first move: father and daughter, locked in combat.  
Katelyn’s training was complete for the time being, and the time had come for Victor to test the new limits of her abilities. They were somewhat different than his, but they were still basically the same. The sharpened senses, claws, and healing factor were all there. But she had some kind of telepathy on top of it. She couldn’t read your mind, but sense it. Katelyn knew what you were going to do before you did it. So Victor tried his hardest to be unpredictable.   
Katelyn made the first move, as she had been taught. Strike first and you may just live. She ran at her father fast, almost catching him off-guard with her speed. Her claws raked his thigh, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her away with ease – or so he thought. She used the momentum to spin to his back, shoving him forward while kicking the back of his knee.   
Victor went down to his knees, but was able to catch himself with his hands and push himself up and around, baring his teeth at her. But she was running towards a tree, jumping and climbing onto the nearest branch. Seeing Victor’s threatening position, she bared her teeth back at him.   
After another moment, Katelyn launched herself at her father, knocking him to the ground.  
“Gotcha.” She smiled, pride making her chest swell. Victor barked out a laugh.  
“Only because I let you, darling,” he responded, pushing her off and getting to his feet. For a moment, they stood together, smiling. But Victor’s thoughts interrupted his revere.  
Katelyn’s training was over, and no one in the town had truly accepted him into the community. It was time.  
“Katelyn, I’m really sorry darling. There’s nothing more I can teach you – so, it’s time for me to leave. I can’t stay here any longer,” Victor said, sadness overwhelming his being. He tried to step closer to Katelyn, to put his arm around her, but she took a step back, horrified.   
“Dad…? You can’t leave now, we’ve only just gotten to know each other, and I thought I could move in with you. I really hate living with those stupid people, and now I have you back…please don’t go.” Katelyn’s heart was breaking, each piece falling to the ground to shatter at her feet. She sniffled, trying to keep back the tear threatening to overflow. Victor immediately regretted his move, but knew that he had to go.   
“Hey…how about this: After you’re done school, you come and find me. I’ll be in New York, in Westchester. I don’t know how to take care of you now, but I know a place that could help you a lot. It’s called ‘Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters’ – they’ll be able to teach you so much more than I will ever be able to. And I’ll be there too, I promise,” Victor smiled softly, reaching around Katelyn to give her a hug. She hugged him back, sniffling again.   
“Okay, Dad. I’ll come and find you soon, I promise. I love you, Dad. Thanks so much for finding me and teaching me.” Katelyn gave Victor a brave smile. Victor smiled back, stroking her hair.   
“I love you too, pipsqueak.”  
The last Katelyn saw of him was his retreating figure, leaving the way he had come. But she knew that now her life would be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do requests, obviously. Just comment with a detailed prompt and I will put you on the list. Should take me about a week.


End file.
